nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 5
NoDQ Pacific Episode 5 is the ninth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-fourth episode overall. Matches Mario Bros. v The Hulk & Ganondorf Ganondorf and Mario begin the match as the legal men. Ganondorf immediately rushes towards Mario and gives him a DDT before delivering a big leg drop to Mario’s prone body, then giving him a military press slam. Mario fights back with a DDT of his own then Irish whips Ganondorf into the corner to give him a top rope superplex. Mario tags Luigi in. Luigi gives Ganondorf a scoopslam. Ganondorf battles back with a biel then Irish whips Luigi into the corner before delivering an overhead belly-to-belly superplex. Ganondorf gives Luigi a T-bone suplex and a powerbomb. Ganondorf signals for the end but then tags in the Hulk instead. Ganondorf catches the Hulk by surprise and applies the Mandible Claw to the jade giant. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Luigi Irish whips the Hulk into the corner and then bulldogs him before tagging in Mario. The brothers give the Hulk a double flapjack, followed by a double powerbomb. Mario pins the Hulk for the 3-count and the Championships. Winners: Mario Bros. After the match, Steve Irwin makes his way to the ring. Irwin congratulates the Mario Bros. on their victory. Irwin then announces that the Hulk and Bruce Lee will face off in singles competition in two separate matches. Irwin announces that the Hulk will face Link but, before he can reveal Lee’s opponent, he is interrupted by a video package insulting Rocky Balboa and revealing the person behind the cryptic videos: Mike Tyson will debut in two weeks. Jason Voorhees v Michael Myers During Jason Voorhees’ entrance, Wade Needham explains that while the video package was playing, Steve Irwin announced to the arena that Bruce Lee would face Ganondorf on the following episode. Michael Myers rushes at Jason but Jason catches him and counters his attack into a spinebuster. Jason Irish whips Myers into the corner and unleashes a flurry of punches. Myers explodes out of the corner with a clothesline then gives Jason a pair of back body drops. Jason counters a third attempt into a powerbomb. Jason shoves Myers over. Myers responds with a DDT and then rams Jason’s head into the ring canvas repeatedly. Jason gives Myers a release German suplex and makes the cover but Myers is in the ropes. Myers gives Jason a double-underhook powerbomb. Myers picks Jason up by the neck and chokes him but Jason gets free. Jason clotheslines Myers. Myers throws Jason to the ringside area. Myers punches Jason repeatedly but Jason fights back with a brutal punch that takes Myers off his feet before giving Myers a cradle piledriver and spinebuster on the floor. Jason returns to the ring as the referee’s count gets higher but Jason gives the referee a sidewalk slam to break the count up before throwing Myers back into the ring. Myers catches Jason off-guard and rolls him up with a La Magistral cradle for a 2-count. Myers gives Jason another double-underhook powerbomb. Jason Irish whips Myers into the corner and delivers a fallaway slam from the top rope. Jason attempts a DDT but Myers blocks it. Myers Irish whips Jason but Jason reverses it and again throws Myers to the outside. Jason brutally strikes at Myers repeatedly. Jason biels Myers, throwing him spine-first into the edge of the ring. Jason attempts a double axe handle drop from the top rope but Myers dodges. The fight returns to the ring and Jason rolls Myers up with a La Magistral cradle for a 2-count. Jason again biels Myers then attempts a Crystal Lake Slam. Myers gets free and bodyslams Jason. Myers goes for the 10/31 but Jason blocks the attempt. Myers headbutts Jason to the ground then delivers a low blow. The two trade punches back and forth then Myers again chokes Jason by lifting him by the neck. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Myers gives Jason a springboard bulldog then picks him up for a 10/31. To his surprise, however, a second Michael Myers has appeared at ringside, causing the real Myers to freeze in his tracks. After a moment’s confusion, Jason gives the real Myers a Crystal Lake Slam and covers him to win the match at the other Myers watches on. Winner: Jason Voorhees Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches